A photoresist composition is used for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process.
US 2002/0098443 A1 discloses a photoresist composition comprises an acid generator, a resin having an acid-labile group, being insoluble or poorly soluble in an aqueous alkali solution but becoming soluble in an aqueous alkali solution by the action of an acid, and a compound represented by the following formula.
